1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a film bag that forms a sealed film package, with bag surfaces made of a composite film with at least two layers consisting of a heat-sealable polyolefin inner layer and a non-sealable outer layer. There is at least one carrying handle made of a heat-sealable film. The film package is suitable particularly for packaging pourable products, for example such as pelletized animal food, detergents, kitty litter, deicing salt, or powdered or granular construction materials. Even large and heavily loaded film bags can be transported easily with the help of the carrying handle.
2. The Prior Art
A film bag designed as a carrying bag is disclosed by German Patent No. DE 101 37 844 A1. Fastened to the inside of the film bag are reinforcing strips to which carrying handles inside the bag are sealed. The carrying handles extend through the open edge of the carrying bag at the top.
A film bag in the form of a carrying bag is also disclosed by UK Patent No. GB 1 180 237 A. The carrying handles are located on the outside of the bag and are connected to reinforcing elements on the inside of the bag through window-like openings in the surfaces of the film bag. The reinforcing elements are not fastened to the inside of the film bag. In an exemplary embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the reinforcing elements consist of a strip that is connected at both ends to the ends of a carrying handle and forms a loop with it. In an exemplary embodiment shown in FIG. 3, the reinforcing elements consist of short flexible segments that can be folded and can be passed through the window-like openings. This makes it possible to remove the handle from the carrying bag.
A sealed packaging bag designed as a side-fold bag made of paper or plastic is disclosed by German Patent No. DE 93 05 817 U1. A carrying handle is provided at the top of the packaging bag, which handle is glued into an adhesive region connecting the two surfaces of the bag.